The present invention generally relates to casting machines and more particularly, to a fully automatic die casting machine in which processes of casting molten metal into an article, finishing the article by removing flash, etc. therefrom, packing the articles in a box one box by one box, returning the removed flash, etc. into a melting furnace for reuse thereof, etc. are performed automatically.
Conventionally, in die casting machines, it has been generally so arranged that, after an article has been cast and then, flash, etc. have been removed from the article by a finishing device, the articles are packed in a box. However, the known die casting machines have such inconveniences that, since processes of casting the articles, finishing the article, packing the articles in the box, etc. are performed independently of each other, it becomes troublesome to operate the die casting machines and further, production efficiency of the die casting machines is low.